My Brother, My Sister
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Matt and Jeff Hardy have a sister. What would happen if both of their parents had died and they had to take care of her? Find out!
1. It Begins

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Jamie.

Author's note: I have no clue where this came from.

Chapter 1: It Begins

Jamie Hardy, the younger sister of the famous Hardy Boyz. Matt and Jeff's kid sister. She was 16, Jeff was 29, and Matt was 32. Of course her brothers loved her to death, but she had to live with them since both her parents died.

"Jame! Let's go" Matt yelled. Jeff just happened to walk by the stairs in their house when Jamie through herself at him. Years of practice with her gave him the reflexes to catch her.

"Jame, you should really be careful. What would have happened if I didn't catch you" Jeff scolded as he put her down.

"I would have either fallen to my death or landed on you" she said. Matt stopped.

"Gee, nice thought that is" he said sarcastically. He could almost see his baby sister plunging to her death and he wouldn't be able to catch her in time. She walked over to him and gave him her best hug that she could. He bent down to help her and smiled. He was thankful to have the best siblings.

"So Jeff, is Amy and Trish coming over" Jamie asked excitedly. Both brothers rolled their eyes. Jamie got along well with all the women wrestlers, but were closer to Amy and Trish.

"No sis" Jeff sighed. He swore that his sister knew everything about wrestling, maybe more than they did. The guy wrestlers loved how she kept stats on all of them, even Vince. Jamie helped out at the arena often, usually helping Vince make storylines. She also handed the wrestlers towels after every match. She joked and laughed with every wrestler. She cheered someone up if they were having a bad day. Everyone loved her. They arrived at the arena. It was summer, so Jamie didn't have to worry about school.

"Hey guys" Scott Steiner called out waving.

"Hey Scott" Jamie called back waving furiously. Jamie smiled to herself. Her and Vince had made that night's storyline big, but the others didn't know about it. When her brothers weren't looking, she had snuck a bag into the car. They still didn't know about it.

"Look guys, I've got to get this to Vince. He wanted me to bring something for him" Jamie said taking out the bag. Matt and Jeff just shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay Jame, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt" Matt said kissing her on the forehead. Jeff did the same thing and she skipped off. When she was gone, Scott turned to them.

"You guys treat her like a ten year old" he remarked. Jeff and Matt glared at him.

"Yeah well, she's our baby sister and we're in charge of taking care of her since our parents died" Jeff said.

"I know you two care about her, but I know from experience that when you get girls upset, they're not fun" Scott replied with a shiver.

"Your cousin doesn't count Scott. And plus, that's something called PMS. We learned about it school" Jeff said. Matt looked at his brother.

"You are **so** immature" Matt stated.

"What" Jeff asked.

"You didn't need to say that out loud" Matt snorted.

"Yeah well, it's a fact" Jeff retorted. The three of them went t the locker room to change.

_Can you guess what was in the bag? What do you think the storyline is about? If you want to, you can guess. Please R&R!_


	2. Identity Revealed

By Superpwer37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: Identity Revealed

Matt and Jeff had finished their match with the Dudley Brothers. They had won, but then music sounded. They listened to it play. It was nobody that they knew. Then, a masked woman came into the arena, the fans went crazy. She climbed up into the ring. She was short for a woman.

"Relax big guy, I'm not going to hurt anyone" she said as Matt tensed. She grabbed the mike and put it to her mouth. Matt and Jeff looked at each other sharing the idea that they knew the voice.

"What the heck? Who's that" Devon asked Buba. Buba shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello wrestling fans! I know you don't know me, but you will soon enough. As you've just seen, my personal favorite wrestlers won. Now, getting down to business, who'd like to know my name" she asked. The crowd cheered. This storyline would bring up the ratings even if she told them her name.

"That's what I'd like to know" Matt muttered to his brother.

"Well, I'm known as Lady Stone Crusher" she said as hand reached up to her mask "Now that I'm going to unravel my identity, I won't need the mask. The Hardys know me as their baby sister". She pulled off the mask revealing Jamie Hardy. Matt and Jeff gasped. The crowd went absolutely wild. After every match was done, Matt and Jeff pulled a grinning sister to the side.

"What were you thinking? You could get hurt! We've been thrown into tables, cages, the announcers, the stands, the screen border, and probably the wall itself" Jeff nearly screamed. Jamie put her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me if you chose to do that! It's my life I decide what I do with it" she said. She stomped to the car. At the house, Jeff his sister before she could stomp off to her room.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that. It's just that you're my baby sister and I feel that I need to protect you" Jeff said. Jamie hugged him. She snuggled into his broad shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. Then, she ran upstairs to her room.

"So, you two made up" Matt asked. Jeff shook his head. They went into the kitchen. Jamie screamed and Matt and Jeff ran as fast as they could to the room. When they got there, they found a big burly holding Jamie around her ribs. Jamie was struggling.

"MATT! JEFF! HELP" she screamed. The guy laughed. Matt and Jeff got into fighting positions.

_There's chapter 2! What will happen to Jamie? Will she get a chance to fight? What'll Matt and Jeff do? Please R&R!_


	3. Skill

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Skill

The guy turned around with Jamie in his arms still. Mistake. Matt and Jeff took that to their advantage and knocked him down. He let go of Jamie and she ran to her brothers.

"Stay behind us" Matt warned. She got behind them. She saw her brothers getting hurt. She ran and kicked the guy in the stomach. He fell down and got up quickly. He ran straight for her.

"JAMIE" they both yelled blocking her. The guy pushed them both out of the way and almost stabbed her in the arm. She got scraped from that. He aimed for her head and also scratched her cheek. Jeff growled and yanked him away from her. He brought his knee into the guy's stomach and Matt knocked him out.

"Jamie, are you okay" Jeff asked panting.

"I'm fine" she replied. Matt went to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She gently rubbed his back as thanks. Jeff joined the sibling hug. They called the cops. Afterward, Jeff cleaned up in his bathroom while Matt took Jamie to get cleaned up in his.

"Hold still Jame" he said as she turned her head away when he touched the cuts.

"It hurts" she whined.

"Shhh, I know" he cooed. After they were all done, they met in the living room and ate some food there. Jamie leant her head on Jeff.

"Thanks you guys" she said. Matt and Jeff rolled their eyes.

"Jame, we're your brothers, we wouldn't have a choice" Jeff sighed. Jamie smiled and punched her brother lightly. They all laughed despite what happened earlier.

"I'm **so** going to be better than you in wrestling" Jamie teased. Matt and Jeff both looked at her.

"Yeah, better than us. We've been in the business for a long time" Matt snorted.

"You never know, I could have pure talent" Jamie retorted.

"Yeah right" Jeff said.

"Hey! I'll laugh when I beat both of your records, if you have any" Jamie threw back. Matt and Jeff looked offended.

"We have **_belts_**. You won't be able to get the Tag Team Championship, you need a partner" Matt shot at her.

"That's easy, I can talk to Vince and he'll pair me up with someone who will help me kick butt" Jamie told them smiling evilly. The doorbell rang. Jeff went to get up and get it. Jamie climbed over the couch and beat him to the door.

"Jamie, hi" Kyle, one of Jamie's best friends said nervously. Her other best friends, Izzy or Isabella and Sam, pushed him forward. Kyle stumbled towards her and slowly bent down.

"Kyle? What's wr……" Jamie began. Kyle stopped mid-sentence when he kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Their friends cheered. They both knew that they liked each other, but were afraid to tell the other. Matt and Jeff saw this. They went to them.

"Hey Kyle" Matt said sarcastically. Jamie sucked in a breath. Trouble was coming.

_Uh oh! What will Matt and Jeff do? What will happen with Jamie and Kyle? Please R&R!_


End file.
